The last summer rewrite in progress
by Mr. Lemon
Summary: Ron's family are vactioning in the US where they win a lottery. because of this, hermoine invites hary to her house for the summer. Lots o' snogs, tons o' fighting and voldie is just and added bonus! Used to be under penname 'hermioneishot'
1. the letter

Chapter one: the letter  
  
Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, woke to the sound of a terrible shrieking sound. Like a Banshee. "Get Down here this instant boy!" Aunt Petunia shouted. Harry sighed. He couldn't wait till the school year. With Ron vacationing in the US and Sirius dead, he had nowhere to go. He walked down the stairs half asleep. "Mind the breakfast and don't burn it." Aunt Petunia said. Since Dudley kept getting caught sneaking food, his parents took him off his diet.  
  
After breakfast, Harry went back to his room, where he found 3 letters waiting for him. He opened the first one. It was his school list. Then he opened the second letter. It was from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry, Harry, guess what? My parents won a lottery thingy here in the US! We've got 30,000 Galleons now! My parents extended the vacation 'till the last week of summer because of it. Send a reply soon!  
Ron.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself. He was glad that the Weasley's won that lottery. Maybe now Ron won't be so gloomy in Hogsmeade.  
  
Dear Ron, Congratulations on winning that lottery! I'm going to miss you over the summer. Maybe 'Moine and I can meet up with you in Diagon Alley before school. Have a great summer!  
Harry.  
  
"Hedwig, I need you to take this to Ron for me, okay?" He said. She hooted in response. Harry walked over to the closed window with Hedwig on his shoulder and opened it. Hedwig flew off. That left the third letter to be opened. Harry walked back over to his desk and recognized Hermione's neat and tiny scrawl on the third letter.  
  
Dear Harry, How are you doing? I've been really bored over here. Anyways, since Ron and his family are in the US, I thought maybe you would like to stay at my house for the summer. If you would like to, send me an owl. If the Dursleys say you can, we will pick you up at twelve tomorrow. If they say no, we will pick you up at twelve anyways.  
Your friend, Hermione  
  
Harry picked up his quill, and wrote a quick response.  
  
Hermione, That sounds great. See you tomorrow.  
Harry.  
  
Harry started to pick up his things and from around the room and load them into his trunk as he waited for Hedwig to return from the US. After he finished picking up his stuff, he opened up the loose floor board under his bed to make sure he didn't forget anything. He did. Harry chuckled. He almost forgot his wand, invisibility cloak and his most precious possession, the scrapbook Hagrid gave him in first year.  
  
It was nightfall when Hedwig finally returned. Harry wasn't surprised that she didn't have a letter from Ron.(Hedwig is a very fast flyer in the fic, so screw off!) Ron had an uncanny ability of being able to tell when people didn't want their letters to be replied to. "Hedwig, can you take this to Hermione for me?" Hedwig hooted a response that was a yes since she stuck out her leg. Hang on let me finish it real quick.  
  
PS. Hermione, I need you to take care of Hedwig tonight. She just got back from the US and needs to rest. Oddly enough, she really wants to deliver this letter.  
  
"There. All finished." He said as he was tying the letter to Hedwig leg. "Hedwig, Stay at Hermione's tonight, okay?" "hoo." Hedwig hooted. "Okay. See you at Hermione's tomorrow." After Hedwig had left, Harry went to bed. 'Tomorrow is going to be a good day for me.' He thought.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the shortness. It just seemed to be a good place to end it. Anyways, if you want, you can read my other story. 'The birth of an heir.' (kinda cheesy title, I know.) by the way, Review it please or else I kill off Ron and his family, and maybe Hermione too. I would like five reviews before chapter two comes.  
  
Sincerely, The all controlling author of this wonderful story. 


	2. Arrival and a Bush

Chapter two; Arrival and a bush  
  
A/N: hey guyz-im sorry its been so long since I updated, I've been kinda bored with FF.net and my computer crapped out..but ill try to update more with this and my other fic. Im glad you guyz like it. And now I will attempt to but italics on something Ihi-if this doesn't work can somebody tell me how to do it? PS- im changing my penname to EnderI theres gonna be humor involved here. Just to let you know  
  
It was about two AM in the morning, and our hero, Harry Potty, had just woken  
  
up from his strangest dream ever; he dreamed he was in love with a bush.  
  
***FLASHBACK TO BUSH SCENE***  
  
(Harry's POV)  
  
I was on my way back from a jog, when I saw her. She was gorgeous, with her  
  
soft leaves and little round berries. I I want to squeeze the juice out of those little  
  
round gorgeous berriesI.. Closer.closer.closer.closer...  
  
(end POV & flashback)  
  
with a start, Harry woke up and cried "I JUST DREAMED I LOVED A BUSH!!! I'M GOING CRAZY!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Then he turned over and proceeded to go back to sleep.  
  
The rest of his night went pretty uneventfully, unless you count the fact that he sleep-  
  
walked into Dudley's room and pissed in his mouth.  
  
In the morning, Harry woke with excitement although he couldn't remember why...I  
  
strange, why am I so excited?I then he remembered that today was the day that  
  
Hermione was going to get him for the rest of the holidays. He pumped the air with his  
  
fist. He looked at the clock. Eleven-thirty. "FUCK!" he screamed so loudly the Dursly's  
  
thought he had fallen out of the window. They started celebrating just before he walked  
  
into the door. "FUCK!" all of the Dursly's screamed. (a/n..heheh...they like the F  
  
word.me too..it make me all warm and fuzzy inside..back to the story)  
  
Harry quickly ran up the stairs and into the shower. When he got out, he quickly  
  
dressed and scanned the room. He hurriedly grabbed his belongings and threw them into  
  
his trunk. He dragged his trunk down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. "BOY! WHERE  
  
THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!?!?! YOU BLOODY ASSWIPE!" blew  
  
up Vernon Dursly. "Away from this hell-hole," replied Harry calmly. He then proceeded  
  
to step out the door where his best female friend, Hermione was waiting for him with a  
  
smile. "Hullo Harry" she exclaimed with a smile bigger than a whales dork. (heheh..this  
  
chapters kinda vulgar, sry wont happen again) they proceeded to walk out to the car  
  
where her parents were waiting. Harry was scared silly about what they were like.  
  
CLIFFY!! Sorta anywayz..  
  
Anywayz, id like to thank my five wonderful reviewers, and apologize for such a short  
  
chapter and not updating in a while.  
  
I'm outerz. Bye  
  
REVIEW OR SAY BYE TO HERM-OWN-NINNY!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


	3. meet the parents

A/N only guys, sorry

I reread my story, and I realized that I had Harry gather his stuff up twice- ill fix that after I get out a few more chapters

HAHAHAHAH tricked you. 

Back to the story

Meeting the parents. 

As they finished walking out to the car, Hermione asked her dad to pop the trunk. He did, and Harry stuck his trunk inside. 

Harry nervously walked around to the other side of the car to sit by his friend Hermione. "_DAMNIT_!" Harry thought. _"I wonder what her folks are like, I hope their not like the Dursleys. _

He slowly climbed into the car and buckled his seatbelt. "Why hello there, you must be Harry!" Hermione's mom Declared. "Hullo. Yes, yes I am." Harry replied while trying to keep his lunch down. "I'm Darla Granger, and this is my husband Kontiki Granger.  "Hello there son. Nice to finally meet you. Hermiones been telling us all about you all summer." 

Hermione blushed slightly and coughed "asshole." Harry heard her but luckily her parents didn't. 

*A LITTLE WHILE LATER* 

            The Car ride had gone pretty uneventfully with Harry catching up on his 'z's and Hermione reading a book. 

            When they finally got to Hermione's house, Harry woke. "Were here Harry," declared Hermione. "whaza matter?" Harry replied Groggily. "WERE AT MY HOUSE NOW YOU DITZ" Hermione screamed in his ear.

Harry bolted up after that. "Wow," he breathed, "that's a pretty big house" Hermione was blushing. "Thanks," she whispered embarrassedly. "lets go inside. 

A/n hey guys I know that was pretty short, but hey, at least im updating. But, since I only got FIVE reviews, and thank you my wonderful reviewers, I am going to kill off………….RONALD WEASLY……..in one of the next four chapters……UNLESS I get twenty reviews. So review people.  Im outerz. Bye. 


	4. settling in and visitin cozy cafe

**Chapter four; guest room and a cozy café.******

**Disclaimer:** I wish I was JK Rowling, but unfortunately, I'm not. So screw you lawyers. 

A/n…I figured out italics!!! YAY!!! 

Here goes

            Harry and Hermione had just arrived at the house and Harry personally thought its size could rival Hogwarts. Oh how he missed Hogwarts…Harry thought that if he could be any place in the world right now, it would be Hogwarts or the burrow-not that he wasn't looking forward to spending time with Hermione. It was just… he imagined that he would end up spending a lot of time reading his term books and to be honest, that didn't sound like much fun to him… 

            **HERMIONES POV**

_"Harry looks like a fish!" _I thought giggling a bit. "_He's gaping at the house like he's never seen one before!"_ "Harry, what's wrong with you?" "Nothing, nothing at all, its just that your house is so big!" he replied. "Oh yea…we get that a lot…anyways, I know this great café just down the street! We can go there after we unpack your stuff." I said. "Okay, that sounds great!" He replied enthusiastically. 

            **END POV**

            Harry was relieved that the first thing they were going to do was go to a café. For a bit he thought that all they would do was sit around and read. "Hey Harry, lets get your stuff inside before it rains," Hermione Advised. "Huh? What? Oh yea, we better," Harry agreed, snapping out of his stupor and picking up his trunk. "

C'mon Harry. The guest bedroom's this way. 

She led him up the front walk and into the house and a fairly steady pace and paused at the small entrance hall so he could soak it all up. "Ready?" she asked. "Wow, Hermione, your house is amazing!" he practically screamed like an enthused five year old. "But yes, I'm ready. Let's go." He replied. 

She then proceeded to lead him up the stairs, which were very large indeed and wound back on itself like a hotel's about six times, each one weave having a small landing with a door leading to a fairly large hallway with about three or four rooms per floor. "Hermione, your house is the size of Hogwarts! He practically screamed once more. "No its not. Don't be silly Harry." Hermione replied with a giggle. "Compared to the dursleys it is." He said once more.  

They proceeded to climb to the top, with each weave getting a little harder with Harry's trunk weighing him down a bit. After about five minutes of climbing and a conversation about books and quidditch, they finally reached the top. She then led him down to the end of the hall way, pausing at the middle to point out the bathroom and then continued walking. When they reached the last door on the left, Hermione stopped and pointed to the door "this is your room. It will remain your room for whenever you might come to visit me. Should it be Christmas or a few months after graduation." "my room is the first door on the right" she added. "well, lets go inside then," she offered. "Okie doke." Harry replied. He opened to door to his new bedroom and almost fainted. "_It's huge!" _he thought. He stepped across the 'threshold and set down his trunk exhaustedly. The walls were a low blue in color, and there was a huge window on the far wall over looking the garden. "_Its__ beautiful!" _He thought. 

The bed was an enormous king sized four poster with red curtains. There was a small oak desk in the left corner, with a high backed oak stained* chair, making it a brownish red in color. The handles on the desk were intricately carved penguins (I love penguins). There was a small lamp on the desk that seemed to almost be a part of the desk. In the opposite corner there was a small water chair,** which looked to be very comfortable. There was a rug on the floor with a picture of dental floss on it. "_Figures."_ Harry thought. 

"I'm going to do something I always wanted to do. JUMP ON THE BED!!" he screamed. Hermione grabbed the back of his shirt and warned him that It was a water bed and would pop if he jumped on it. "Crap!" Harry said sadly. 

            LATER

They were walking down the street towards the café, and conversing about various topics from SPEW (what does that mean again-something about house elf rights) to quidditch to ways to kill Malfoy. Hermione giggled at some of the ways Malfoy could be killed (See fic 'ways to kill ____' by me-I haven't published it yet so yea.) 

When they arrived in the neighbor hood that the café was in Harry was surprised. He expected it to be a fairly large neighborhood but was indeed wrong. It was a very tiny neighborhood with about three or four shops in the shopping center. 

They walked up to the door of the café and found a booth. It was a small little booth and was indeed cozy. "Hermione, what's the name of this café?" Harry asked. "its called cozy café." She replied. "Why?" "Oh, just wondering. But its true. This place is very cozy indeed." (lets see…..I wanna get another one twenty words…) "that's true Harry." 

"Hello, I'm roger-john and I'll be your server for today." The man said in a rather gay voice (yes, he's gay.) "Umm yes, I'll take a straight coffee with a bit of sugar and cream on the side." Harry said. "I'll take a frappichino (did I spell that right) and a bit of sugar on the side." Hermione said. "coming right up dearies!" said the Gay waiter.

"Man, is that guy gay, or is that guy gay?" whispered once the man was out of ear-shot. "HARRY!! What a rude thing to say about such I nice man. Although, I do have to agree with you." CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! "what was that!?!?!?" screamed Hermione. "calm down Hermione, it was just thunder." Erm, harry?" yes?" "I'm frightened of thunder." "Oh, I didn't know that. I guess we'll just have to wait out the storm in here then." Harry reassured her. "Erm…okay Harry." Hermione replied. 

"here you go dearies." The gay waiter said. 

A/N. my longest evr!!! YAY!!!

I got another review. Thank you my kind reviewer. I will now extend Rons life to two more chapters, and maybe kill of mr weasley instead. Oh well R/R if u want them to live!! No flames plz my fireplace is burnin strong on its own thnx.

            Im outerz. bye


	5. all burned up

**Chapter five; all burned up **

AN/ I can't believe how many reviews I got in a day! FIVE!!! For this one story

Thank you wonderful reviewers

"Here you go dearies" –_gay waiter; last chapter. _

            Harry was grateful when the waiter left. He made Harry feel uncomfortable. _Damn I hate that waiter. Every time I look away I can feel him staring at me. Why are there gay people?! _            

            "What are you thinking about Harry?" Hermione questioned. "Oh, just that damned waiter." Hermione giggled. CEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRACK! "AAAAAAAAAAAHH" Hermione jumped up a bit and screamed. "Hermione shhh, it's okay." That strike was over 5,000 miles away. "Are you sure? She asked questionably. "Yes." Now what's up?"

They sat there nursing there drinks for what seemed like an eternity, without realizing that that the lighting was creeping ever closer to Cozy Café. The topic soon drifted to muggle forms of entertainment. "What sorts of things do you do for fun? You see, I never got out much as a child with the dursleys, and I never made any friends, dumbly (Dudley) scared them all off." Harry said sorrowfully.

"We have arcades, movies, libraries-" "NO!!! No libraries! PLEASE ANYTHING BUT LIBRARIES!!!" Harry interrupted. "I was only joking Harry, calm down" Hermione giggled. "I knew-" CRACK! The lightening was so loud it seemed to be above their heads. 

Before they knew it, people were screaming, babies were crying, and sirens were sounding from the fire trucks that had come when the store next door had called in the fire. 

_Where is she?!?!? _Harry thought franticly. He had told her to get out while he stayed to get the others to safety who were knocked out by the falling beams, which had rotted before the fire, making them much weaker thus causing them to fall almost immediately. 

He turned his gaze towards the burning building and saw that somebody was sprawled on the floor. _NO! It can't be her! It can't be! _Harry thought in a panic. But it was. _She must have gone back in for someone_. "MY BABY! WHERES MY BABY!?!?!" a woman cried. _Oh shit! That must be why she went back in_! Harry looked around. Seeing as nobody was watching, he quickly pulled out his wand and muttered the freezing charm on him self. He immediately started shivering and quickly ran into the building. 

His body warmed up to a tickling heat as soon as he got inside. The building was extremely smoky and he could barely breathe. His eyes were watering and he was coughing so much his lungs started to bleed. He made his way over to Hermione's figure and immediately heard a wailing baby. The fire was crackling all around him as he bent over her and beams were falling all over. "BACK AWAY! IT'S GOING TO COLAPSE!!" 

A/n CLIFFIE!!!! HAHAHAHAHAH

Jk jk read on

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry quickly picked the both of them up and ran towards the door. As he neared the door, the back of the building started collapsing. As the collapsing building was starting to catch up to him, he turned towards a near smoldering wall, turned his shoulder towards it, and gained speed. His strong legs, conditioned by holding on to a quickly speeding broom miles above ground, were quickly picking up speed when he turned his arms so that the form of Hermione and the child were safely behind him when he smashed through. "THWACK!" the smoldering wall of the building collapsed all down the length of it as he smashed through it and the roof quickly gave along with the three other walls. As the building collapsed he saw three red fire trucks and swarms of bystanders. He heaved a sigh of relief and then collapsed. 

            "LOOK OVER THERE!" a fireman shouted. "A BOY! He went back in! He saved those two people!" a lady ran over to Harry screaming for her baby and looking hopeful when she heard a wail. The lady ran over, sobbing, and picked up her baby. Meanwhile, a few firemen ran over to check out Harry and Hermione. Hermione suffered a few first degree burns down her side. Harry however, was not so lucky. 

            After checking the two out a bit, they were lifted onto a stretcher and carried to ambulances. The stretchers were locked into the ambulances, the doors were shut, and the sirens were turned on. Hermione's ambulance took off for the hospital. 

            Inside Harry's ambulance, the paramedic was bustling about with an air of urgency. Harry's body was burned badly, he was quickly attached to an IV, treated with burn ointment, and then the ambulance driver was signaled to go. He sped of quickly as though Harry was suffering a heart-attack. 

            As the ambulance sped through the country-side, Hermione awoke. She looked around, smiled, and dropped out of conciseness __

****

**_Every time we lie awake  
after every hit we take  
every feeling that I get  
but I haven't missed you yet  
every room-mate kept awake  
by every sigh and scream we make  
all the feelings that I get  
but I still don't miss you yet_**

****

_"AVADA KEDEVRA!" Voldemort yelled._

_"Harry!!! Look out!" Just as Voldemort was about to bring Harry to the world beyond, Ron Weasley jumped into the way. "RON! NO!" Harry cried. But it was too late. Ron was hit by the killing curse and was gone forever._

****

**_only_****_ when I stop to think about it  
  
I hate everything about you  
why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
why do I love you  
 _**

"_You will pay. Do you hear me? You will pay you bloody bastard." Harry choked, Anger running through his blood, tears from his eyes. I _WILL _kill you. _

**_  
every time we lie awake  
after every hit we take  
every feeling that I get  
but I haven't missed you yet  
  
_**

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA!__ You, a mere child, defeat me? The greatest sorcerer of all time? I think not." Voldemort scoffed._

**_  
only when I stop to think about it  
  
I hate everything about you  
why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
why do I love you  
  
_**

_"CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled. The yellow-blue beam of light shot towards Harry Potter, who stood there, unmoving. The beam hit him square in the chest. Harry just stood there. _

**_  
only when I stop to think about you,  
I know  
only when you stop to think about me,  
do you know  
  
_**

**_"_**_CRUCIO!" the one who yelled was Harry Potter this time. The beam connected and sent Voldemort sprawling across the ground. He curled up into a fetal position, his legs jerking in and out of it constantly. His arms were shaking and shuttering. He eyes, once red, turned back into the original blue eyes of tom riddle. His nose reformed, no longer slits for nostrils. His skin turned a dark tan, and his hair grew out. His menacing look disappeared rather quickly. _

**_  
I hate everything about you  
why do I love you  
you hate everything about me  
why do you love me  
  
_**

_"HOW DOES IT FEEL, ASSHOLE? HOW MANY PEOPLE DO YOU THINK WENT THROUGH THIS PAIN? HOW MANY?! YOU WILL _NEVER _HURT ANOTHER SOUL AGAIN!" Harry screamed, both hurt by the loss of his best friend while filled with anger at the Dark Lord. _

**_  
I hate  
you hate  
I hate  
you love me  
  
_**

_"AVADA KEDEVRA!" Harry cried, anger and malice flashing through his eyes. The green beam of light flashed from the tip of his wand and connected with the Evil sorcerer lying at the great Harry Potter's feet. For a second, Voldemort continued Twitching at his feet. Then the twitching slowly stopped._

**_  
I hate everything about you  
why do I love you _**

****

_Lord Voldemort, the greatest evil sorcerer of all time,  was dead. _

_            Soon after, ministry officials arrived on the scene. Dumbledore Apparated on scene and sought out young Harry before anybody knew what was going on. "Harry, what happened?" Dumbledore questioned with an urgent tone. "He…killed him…" "Harry, who killed who?" "Voldemort…" and that was all The Great Harry Potter, the boy who lived, said before he went into shock. _

Hermione Granger woke with a start, sweat covering her face. (yes, that was a vision of Hermione's, not Harry's, Hahahahaha gotcha didn't I?)

She had the strangest Dream, and she had a feeling that it was real. She looked around. _This isn't my bed! _She thought. Then she remembered what happened. _Harry!_ She thought. Then she looked over into the next bed. What she saw was the most gruesome image she had ever seen. 

            There was Harry Potter, cover in burns, half of the skin on his face was missing (A/N, he got all these burns while smashing into the wall. Hermione got no burns because the area she was laying in hadn't been engulfed in flames yet. The Baby was not important and just a reason for this part of the chapter.) and his left Eyeball was burned out. His left shoulder was also burned up pretty badly. Hermione quickly ran over to the side of his bed. 

"Harry.." she sobbed. "I'm so sorry I caused you all this-this pain." 

*~FLASHBACKS~*

**_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be  
  
_**

_"AGGGGH" Hermione screamed. She had just been attacked by the troll. Ron and Harry had come to save her and Harry jumped on the Back of the beast to distract it while Ron knocked it out. _

**_  
Holding hands with you, and we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too  
  
_**

_Hermione had just heard Ron Talking bad about her while Harry had stood up for her (not really, but just go with it)_

**_  
This is, this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming  
  
_**

_Hermione was falling off of her broom playing quidditch with Harry and the Weasleys and Harry had caught her and was extremely worried about her wellbeing. _

**_  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
_**

_They were trapped in the __Lake__ during fourth year, and Harry had immediately tried to free Hermione, to be told that 'she wasn't hers to take' but he waited for Krum to appear before he left. _

**_  
Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too_**

**_  
It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful  
  
Here we are, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
I'd love for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
for this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_**

****

****

*~END FLASHBACKS~*

"I love Harry..." Hermione whispered, dumbstruck. 

Dumbledore, who had heard of Harry's….condition, came immediately to pick him up and at once took him to St. Mungo's, where he could receive better health Care by wizards. Hermione was relieved to find that Harry's eye and burns could be reversed, although was saddened to find that it would be very painful for the love of her life. 

"Hello Hermione." Harry whispered, obviously in pain, "What happened?"

A/N: HOLY CRAPPPER THAT WAS LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!! The songs were, '(I hate) Everything about you, by three days grace, and "Why can't I by Liz Phair.  I think that was probably the best thing I have ever written, and the little thing with voldie, is how Ronald dies, although that happens later on. Its too late to save Ronald now- I was planning to kill him off anyways. Well, review please. Thnx. Im outerz

****

****


	6. chapter six rons two bits

A/N hey guys I finished chap five its up there so go read it- read from the beginning instead of where I ended the first part-Its better that way. Later oh yea- if u wanna IM me my IM thingy is monkeyinvader7 for AIM/AOL im usually on. 


	7. I'M BACK!

Ok. So here's the dealio about this fanfic. I started writing it when I was twelve. I am now fifteen. The reason I suddenly stopped writing it is plain and simple. I felt I was too young, to anxious to get my words out, and too damn bad at writing. I am now in an English ten honors course at my high school, and I have learned a heck of a lot since 7th grade. I can either A: totally rewrite this fic; B: never ever finish it, C: Just revamp it, or D: leave it as it is and continue on. Pick. Pick now.


End file.
